Pirates of the Orange Ocean
by curlthebear01
Summary: No, this is not a re-telling of the Pirates of the Carribean only with Kirby characters. First Mate Kirby and Second Mate Sailor Dee are on their first voyage across the Orange Ocean. What tales will they have when they return?...If they return? The waters are very unpredictable. As they meet new friends and foes, there's no telling what could happen to our heroes...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey yall, this is curlthebear01 here, with my first fan-fic EVER. As you can tell, I'm quite southern. Anyways, so since this is my first, it will obviously not be perfect, not that I planned it to be. I just wanted to write a cute story about pirates but with Kirby characters. Random yes, but cute. But don't fear, it's not just cute, it has its epic moments. Then again, how can it not? It is with Kirby characters after all! Alrighty, that's enough from me. Let's see if you like this or not .

Ha, thought you could read now. But first a disclaimer! All characters, locations, and other things belong to Hal Laboratories and Nintendo. But zee story, she is mine.

Chapter 1: Pirates?

"First mate L'asrtaya!"

I snapped to attention, gave a salute, and bellowed, "Here!"

The Waddle Doo taking attendance gave me a look and said, "Aye, could you possibly yell any louder?" "Sorry sir." I quickly apologized. I hadn't been able to help it. My excitement had fueled my enthusiasm. I, Kirby L'astraya, was about to embark on my first journey as First Mate on the S.S. Champion, the royal ship of King DeDeDe himself! I looked to my left. All of my now shipmates were lined up, answering if they existed or not. Right next to me was my best friend, Sailor Dee. He had earned the title of Second Mate on this fine vessel. Both of us were truly ecstatic to be a part of this voyage, even if it was just to deliver cargo to the other side of the Orange Ocean.

Shortly after attendance was taken, the esteemed Captain Vul stepped forward from behind the Wheel. I could hear Sailor Dee quietly gasp. It'd been his dream to work under such a renown Captain. After clearing his throat, Captain Vul began to bark, "Alright men! You all know our mission! You all also know that we'll never complete it if you're not at your posts, so get to them!"

Immediately the ship came to life with activity. Masts were scaled, ropes were tugged, sails were unfurled, orders were given and taken, it was like watching organized chaos.

Being First and Second Mate, Sailor Dee and I stood with the Captain and watched the frenzy. Every nerve in my body was relishing the moment. I deeply breathed in the salt-tinged air. I felt the sun warm my face and the wind brush my skin. My eyes took in the sight of a cloudless sky, and many villagers on the dock, waiting to see us off.

The winds favored us, as we were off in no time. They were especially strong today, as if impatient for us to get where we were destined. Sailor Dee and I stood at the railing, watching the port get smaller and smaller, waving to anyone who could still see us.

"Finally, we're on our way! I would've gone crazy with anticipation had we waited any longer, even though we are starting with an easy task, as one would expect for our first voyage." Sailor Dee said enthusiastically. "Easy. Aye lad, it'll be easy, so long as we don't run into trouble."

Sailor Dee and I whipped around, and saw that the Waddle Doo from earlier had been speaking. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to be roughed up quite a bit from what one could assume was years and years of experience. There was a scraggly tuft of hair, (presumably a beard), below his eye. That single eye of his… there seemed to be a knowing look in his single eye. Then Sailor Dee piped up and asked innocently, "But, we won't run into trouble, right? This is too well trained a ship."

The Waddle Doo gave a hearty laugh, with a few hacks and coughs peppered throughout. This made me a little angry that he would laugh at my friend's question like that. "Excuse me, but what is so funny, Mister…uhh…" "You may address me as Mr. Wake." Mr. Wake interrupted, then continued, "…and what was so funny was your lack of experience. Just because you can prepare for trouble doesn't mean it won't find ya and catch ya off your guard. I once thought like you lads, and just look what that kind of thinking did to me."

Mr. Wake then began to trace a huge scar below his eye. Both my and Sailor Dee's eyes slowly widened in shock. "H-how, how did that happen?" I finally managed to ask. Mr. Wake looked me in both of my eyes with his one, and said in a serious tone, "Pirates. Lucky to escape with just this scar I was. Many 'o my shipmates met their fate that night. We'd thought we were prepared for anything that got in our path, but the pirates…they came from _nowhere. _"

Mr. Wake's tale had given me the chills. "Mr. Wake, do you remember who gave you the scar?" Sailor Dee asked, seeming more interested than scared. Mr. Wake slowly nodded and said, "Aye, that I do lad. He had me backed against a wall. I could barely see, there was so much smoke, but I saw him. He was a faceless man, and his sword was drawn. He placed the tip here, and slowly drug the blade to here." Mr. Wake showed us the scar again. "He was faceless?" I questioned. "Well, what I mean to say is…I couldn't see his face. Anyways, I don't know why he let me live, and I almost wish I'd run into him again to ask why, but I could live without experiencing such a thing again." Mr. Wake finished. Then I asked, "But we won't run into pirates, right?" "Pray we don't laddy." He replied. "RAAAHH, do I spy slackers on my vessel?!" screeched an obnoxious voice.

Mr. Wake then made an annoyed looking face, then turned to Captain Vul who was right behind him. "Aye, they were slackin', but set 'em straight I have." He said in a slightly mocking tone. I inwardly thanked him for saving us from a screeching. Captain Vul must've not noticed the tone in Mr. Wake's voice, as he then said, "Good, now get yourself in gear. I will not tolerate anything less than full cooperation from my crew, whoever they may be." And he then walked off to the Captain's Quarters.

"Now _that's_ a man that can get things done." Sailor Dee said in awe. Mr. Wake simply grumbled and walked off to his post. We then did the same.

So, how'd you like it? Questions, comments, suggestions or corrections? If you have any of those, please do not hesitate to drop them in the review box! I promise I will not judge, nor will I hunt you down and eat you for anything you say that I may not like. However, it would be kind of you to not flame. I have feelings. And truly, if anyone has any thoughts on how to improve this, please share with me! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this .


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are Your Crewmates?

**A.N.- Hey readers! I apologize for the time this chapter took. I got distracted by another fandom for a bit. But now I'm back! And I have the second installment! So without further ado… Commence reading!**

**All characters and other things/places are all owned by Hal Laboratories and Nintendo. Except a few things and characters. **

{oOo}

**Chapter 2:** Who Are Your Crewmates?

As the day wore on, nothing of any excitement occurred. Our ship gracefully slid across the surprisingly quiet ocean, with the gentle yet stern force of the wind. The boat rhythmically rocked back and forth, like a metronome. I glanced at several crew members standing about the deck, all slightly rocking with the boat. They seemed hypnotized by the serenity of the atmosphere. I found myself letting out a huge yawn. Immediately I inwardly chastised myself. Not even thoughts of sleep were permitted until your work was done and the sun was down! That was my personal belief.

I strolled across the deck, and reached some magnificently carved stairs. But of course, this _was _the King's ship. I began to ascend them, feeling the smooth finish of the railing, which was carved to appear as a stream. I reached the stern of the ship when I reached the top, and I headed for the back railing. Looking off the back of the ship, I began to think as I stared into the churning ocean waters below me. The water helped me reflect on the fact that, for now, I had no duties to attend to. The First Mate was to help the Captain in any way possible, but Captain Vul had insisted he needed no assistance at the moment, and seemed quite quick to tell me I was dismissed.

As swirls kept appearing in the ocean, ideas kept appearing in my head as to what I could occupy myself with. I pondered finding Sailor Dee, but then I remembered he was occupied at the moment.

_**Elsewhere….**_

"Um, Sailor Dee, I think that I…" "No, no you can't. Your technique is terrible. You have to put your elbow into it!" Sailor Dee interrupted the red-haired Knuckle Joe. He then proceeded to expertly remove a barnacle off the side of the ship. "This is my job you know…" The Joe tried to remind Sailor Dee. "A job you don't know how to do! So you're going to keep watching until you get it! The Captain wouldn't tolerate this, and neither shall I!" Sailor Dee declared. The Joe just groaned and leaned back on the platform and said, "Whatever…"

_**Back With Kirby…**_

I then decided to try and converse with some other crew members, maybe make a new friend or two. I turned around and found a Capsule J-2 crossing the deck of the stern. He was walking hands behind back, broad chested, and head held high. He seemed a respectable person to associate with.

I casually walked up to him and greeted, "Good day, sir!" He stopped walking and turned to me. He then smiled in recognition and said, "Ah yes! Good day First Mate L'astraya!" "I must say, I'm embarrassed that you know my name, but I don't know yours." I told him. "Mr. Aero, the ship navigator." He said with pride.

My eyes widened a bit in recognition, and I slightly forgot how to speak properly with shock. "Wait, YOU are Mr. Aero?! The guy that's like a walking compass?"

Mr. Aero seemed to be a bit embarrassed by my statement. "Well, I don't know about a walking compass, but I certainly know my directions." He replied with an embarrassed laugh. "Quick, quick! What direction am I facing?" I excitedly questioned.

Mr. Aero didn't even blink before he replied, "Southwest."

"WOW." I said in awe, complete with a stare of adoration. Mr. Aero stared back for a second before saying; "You are easily amused, aren't you?"

Quickly my look of adoration transformed into a look of slight shame. "Uh, um, yes, I suppose…" I stuttered, hand scratching my head, trying to regain my previous composure. Mr. Aero began to laugh though, much to my surprise. "Ha ha ha, don't be ashamed Mr. L'astraya, it's a quality one needs if they're going to be spending weeks on a _boat!_" he chuckled. I felt myself relax at this, and began to chuckle as well. It was safe to say that I now had a new friend.

{oOo}

I socialized with Mr. Aero until his presence was needed in the Captain's quarters. When he'd gone, I explored every inch of the ship, while making small talk with passerby. The ship was grand to say the least. The hallways had red velvet carpeting, the stairways had golden railing, and all throughout was a floral fragrance. Even the cabins were upper class compared to the usual "hammock-for-a-bed-and-bucket-for-a-sink" cabins found on most ships. But what truly was the icing on the cake, was the meals.

The sun was setting, being devoured by the ocean, the ocean dousing the sun's flame into night. I hadn't even known how hungry I was until the Chef, Kawasaki, rang the dinner triangle. "You better get it before it's gone!" he hollered. How true those words were. Every sailor seemed to simultaneously ditch their posts and rush towards the Mess Hall.

I soon found out what the rush was all about. We were talking Baked Potato soup with peach slices! After receiving my portion, I scanned the hall, (which was also quite lovely), for any sign of Sailor Dee. I quickly spotted his hat in a corner of the room. I also spotted flaming, spiky red hair sitting with him. It seemed Sailor Dee had made a new friend too.

"Hello, Sailor Dee!" I greeted as I approached. "Kirby! Thank the Stars you're here! Isn't it true that you must mop in clock-wise circles for the most efficiently cleaned deck?"

His absurd question caught me off guard. "I… think I remember something like that in training school…" I offered.

"You see? Even Kirby thinks so!" Sailor Dee said to the red-haired Joe. He groaned and rolled his eyes in reply. Then he turned to me and begged, "Please! Help me get this guy off my case!" "Oh, he doesn't mean any harm by it, it just means he cares about you and wants to see you succeed. He can get a bit passionate when he cares." I explained. "Great…" the Joe said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but smile. The Joe looked to be in his teens. His behavior further proved my thought. He wore a blue and white headband in his red hair with a red gem, and wore the traditional Knuckle Joe garment but in brown. He also had yellow shoes. He currently held his head in his white gloves.

"Looks like you've been worked really hard." I stated, taking in the Joe's look of fatigue. Then I noticed I was still standing and quickly seated myself next to Sailor Dee, who began to say, "Well, that's why he's on this voyage, to work hard." "No, my grandpa said I could use a few character building weeks at sea, and maybe learn to be useful. Old geezer never notices my hard work…" the Joe corrected, mumbling. "_That's _what you said?! I'm so sorry Bernie, I wouldn't have worked you so hard had I known!" Sailor Dee apologized, exasperated. "Bernie? That's a bit of an odd name!" I jested. "Yeah, I get that a lot…" he replied un-amused. Bernie then dug his spoon into his soup and began to eat. Sailor Dee and I followed suit.

The soup was very creamy, and it spread all over my taste buds. Flavor exploded in my mouth, and I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Dee asked me. "Yes, I just think I'm going to cry because this tastes so good!" I replied. "You _would_ overreact about food." He joked.

We all continued to eat our meal when Mr. Wake came up to our table. "Oy! You're still moving your appendages! Good to see the day hasn't destroyed ya!" he greeted. "Oh, except this wee lad." He said when he noticed Bernie, whose head was resting on the table. "Sailor Dee worked him to the bone." I explained. Mr. Wake just nodded and said, "Well, a little hard work never killed anyone."

Sailor Dee then turned to him and asked, "Say, have you seen the Captain?" "Why, I can't say that I have, lad!" Mr. Wake said with false surprise and concern. "But, shouldn't a Captain eat with his crew?" Sailor Dee innocently asked, not noticing Mr. Wake's tone. "Hmph! You're absolutely right! The answer to that question is that _he is no Captain_. Now Captain Cyrus, _he_ was a Captain! I worked under him for…" "Mr. Wake, are you bending their poor ears with your rambling?" joked a familiar voice.

It was Mr. Aero.

"I speak nothing but the truth." retorted Mr. Wake. "You need to give Captain Vul some slack though. He _is_ the Captain after all. He has important things to attend to." Mr. Aero said seriously. "Oh, of _course_ he does! _Very_ important things! A simple crew member like myself simply _couldn't _understand, _could _I?" Mr. Wake sarcastically ranted.

Sailor Dee looked upset. "Mr. Wake, why don't you like Captain Vul?" he sadly asked. Mr. Wake looked to Sailor Dee. His eye seemed to soften at Sailor Dee's saddened face. He sighed, then said, "Well, because for as long as I've worked for him, he's proven himself to be nothing more than an arrogant, self-centered loud-mouth." "Despite the amount of times he's saved our lives." Mr. Aero contradicted sternly. Mr. Wake simply gave him a glare, then walked away.

"That man can be so stubborn…" Mr. Aero said, half in thought. He then turned to Bernie, Sailor Dee and I and said, "Please excuse him. Years of hard toil on ships have made him rather rough around the edges. Please, join me at my table. There are some crew mates I'd like you to meet." And we did just that, eating, story-telling, and all.

That night, after Sailor Dee and I were in our beds in our cabin, I stared up at the wooden ceiling above me, reminiscing on the day's events. It had been a pleasant day, and if every day of the voyage was going to be like this, then I was going to thoroughly enjoy every moment.

I began to feel the boat slowly, rhythmically rocking back and forth with the gentle waves of the sea. Slowly I was lulled by the movement, and fell into a peaceful sleep. It would be the last peaceful sleep I ever had.

End of Chapter 2

**A.N.- Yeah, not my favorite chapter. It's a rather boring one, but necessary. You can't have a story without character development! Also… DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Cliff-Hanger! "Can't…hold…on…much…LONGER!" So next chapter things will pick up, definitely. I hope yall are enjoying this story. If there's anything you want to fix, recommend, or say, please feed the hungry little review box. Chapter 3 is already under way, and hopefully won't take as long as the second chapter. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3: Storm's a Brewin'

**Author's Note:**** I have no excuses for taking forever on this update, except for laziness. Ridicule me. But here is the next chapter to prove I am still writing this story! This is definitely my longest one yet, which for some still isn't very long, but hey, improvement is improvement. Speaking of which, I'm totally open to constructive criticism you may have. Any at all, everything helps. Well, I'm done rambling now, so you can read now. :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Kirby franchise is all owned by Hal Laboratories and Nintendo. Some characters are mine though, and of course the story is mah idea. :) **

Chapter 3: Storm is a Brewin'

Morning came into being with the shrill sound of a whistle.

I groaned, (who wouldn't?), as I rubbed my eyes and non-existent ears, trying to wake up.

The following events consisted of roll call and breakfast, followed by dispersing to our posts. Sailor Dee and I walked side by side up to the Captains Quarters. After knocking a few times on the wooden door, we heard the distinct gruff voice of Captain Vul say, "You may enter."

The door creaked open as I pushed it. Sailor Dee and I found ourselves in a dimly lit room, the main source of light coming from a lamp on Captain Vul's desk, right in front of us. He was looking down, completely focused on the many papers he was shuffling through. He looked up for a brief second, I'm assuming so he could see who entered, then went back to the papers.

Without even greeting us, he began to give us orders. "Sailor Dee, I want you to keep an eye on the crew today. If anyone even slightly steps out of line, inform me." He said in a quick manner. Sailor Dee nodded, saluted, and turned to exit the room.

When he was gone, Captain Vul then said to me, "Mr. L'astraya, I want you positioned in front of my door so no one can enter and interrupt me." He finished sternly. "Do you have much stressful work?" I asked. He paused for a second, then continued with his work, saying, "Yes. Yes I do. This shipment, though simple, is becoming a bit complicated. I need utmost concentration right now to ensure its success." He explained. It seemed reasonable enough to me.

With a salute, I exited the room and stood directly in front of the door. It soon proved to be a taxing task. Boredom soon overtook me. I began to occupy my attention with small things.

A good amount of the day passed by, when seemingly out of the blue Mr. Aero walked up to me. "Mr. L'astraya, is Captain Vul in there? I need to speak with him." He said, sounding slightly stressed. "I would let you in, but the Captain has given me strict orders to not let anyone enter. He can't afford distractions right now." I apologetically explained. Mr. Aero looked to the ground and said, "Ah, yes, I expect he does have pressing matters…but…"

Mr. Aero paused for a bit and looked away, appearing to stare intently at nothing, _deep_ in thought. Watching him do this created the strangest sensation, It felt like a tiny creature of cold was slowly scaling my spine. Then Mr. Aero turned back to me and said, "Well, it's nothing really. It's just… well I've got a feeling that we're off course. Yes it is just a feeling, but I decided to try and consult Captain Vul anyways."

He sounded very bothered. But personally, I didn't see what the ordeal was. What was the big deal with being a little off course? "What is the big deal with being a little off course?" I repeated my thoughts.

"That's just it. I have a feeling that we're _way_ off course."

His statement caused and unpleasant feeling in my stomach. "…May-maybe we should ask about it…?" I quietly said. "That was my original plan" Mr. Aero said.

I didn't really want to do it. It was a direct disobedience to Captain Vul's orders, but the Captain needed to be informed of any strange goings-on. It _was_ what he'd ordered Sailor Dee to do, so I built my confidence on that, and opened the Captain's door.

Mr. Aero and I walked a few steps into the dimly lit room, when I began to hear a rumbling noise.

"…rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRAAAAHH! Mr. L'astraya!"

I slightly jumped at the infuriated voice blasting forth from the depths of Captain Vul. I pondered running for my life, then sternly told myself to stand my ground.

"Didn't I tell you to keep everyone out?! This is a direct disobedience!" Captain Vul continued to screech, proving my fears true. His screeching was legendary, said to have once made someone's ears bleed. The worst of it was reserved for the ones that ultimately tried him. I figured I was in pretty deep.

"Captain Vul, please listen, Mr. Aero has something to report that could be very important." I tried. "That's Sailor Dee's job." The vulture snapped harshly. "He's busy now." I confidently lied. Captain Vul gave me a harsh glare. I could hear a slight rumbling again in his throat, and I braced my ears for the worst. Suddenly the rumbling turned into an, "Alright then Mr. Aero, report."

Mr. Aero wasted no time. "Captain Vul, it has come to my attention that we may be off our pre-determined course. By a large margin might I add." He said professionally.

I'm not sure why, but in my perspective time slowed down dramatically all of a sudden. I stared at Captain Vul's face, which was half illuminated by the lamp on his desk, and a strange, almost hateful emotion formed in the pit of my stomach. And then it was gone.

As quickly as it started, it ended and time in my perspective flowed normally again. I stood confused, when Captain Vul stood up behind his desk, folding his wings behind his back. "Yes Mr. Aero, we are off our pre-determined course. We are taking a new course as our last one wouldn't have gotten us to our destination in time. I'm ashamed to admit this, but before we even left the port, we were behind schedule. A quicker route had to be found. Now we will reach the other side of the Orange Ocean on time. So yes, I am well aware of the situation and apologize for any worry my actions have caused you. Now both of you are dismissed, I need absolute solitude." Captain Vul explained rather speedily, his blue eyes boring into Mr. Aero's and mine. It made me really uncomfortable.

Mr. Aero and I looked to each other in confusion, partly by Captain Vul's news, and partly by how fast he said it. I looked back to the Captain, whose face was drawn into a scowl, his thick eyebrows covering most of his eyes, and the corners of his beak turned sharply in down angles. He slammed his wings onto his desk, creating a loud bang, and screeched, "WELL?! YOU ARE BOTH DISMISSED!"

I flinched again, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mr. Aero did too. The Captain's voice was murder on my ears. Quickly, Mr. Aero and I exited the Captain's Quarters.

Once outside, I quietly closed the door with an exhausted sigh. Then I turned to Mr. Aero, who was stroking his chin with his thumb, deep in thought. "Well, hey, at least now we know that nothing out of control was happening." I said with a sheepish smile, trying to break the silence. He just nodded, and mumbled a very quiet, "Yes…", then strode off to I had no clue where.

I stood there quietly for a few moments, watching Mr. Aero turn a corner and disappear. Then I began to feel my mind start to wander… to the events within the Captain's Quarters. More specifically, it was the event in which the strange sensation came over me. What had it been? It happened so randomly, it completely caught me off guard… and it happened so fast! One moment here, and the next, gone. And the emotion I felt… pure hatred. It had been like a rock in my stomach, and it had begun to boil there, like hot water for soup. It had been so powerful, it had even traveled up my arms, making them feel like fire was flowing throughout. They'd also begun to slightly shake. But all of this was a mere few seconds before it just _disappeared._

It was a complete mystery to me how something so powerful was so fast, but what was even more perplexing was _why_ I felt that way. I hadn't the slightest clue. What had Captain Vul done to cause such hateful feelings? Absolutely nothing! Nothing that immediately grabbed my attention anyways.

The rest of the day crawled by incredibly slowly. I stood at my post, motionless, and expressionless, although I tensed every time I heard the ship let out a groaning creak. After the day's events, I was left feeling uneasy. Suddenly, I felt something plink on my head. I looked up in time to see water droplets falling from the floor boards above, and I closed my eyes to brace for impact. It was raining above deck.

Now, it wasn't a hard rain, but a regular rain I found out as I wandered on-deck. (I figured I could spare a few moments away from my post). The sky had turned a dismal grey, the clouds crowding each other, seemingly fighting for room in the sky.

Suddenly I shivered, because an icy wind had picked up. It was the kind of wind that passed right through your skin and straight to your bone, shilling it upon impact. Luckily only moments later, the dinner triangle once again rang, bringing with it the promise of shelter form the cold and a hot meal.

I sat once again with Sailor Dee and Bernie, but nothing eventful must've happened to them, because there was only silence. In fact, when I surveyed the entire Mess Hall, no one was saying anything to anyone. An odd silence just hung in the air. For some odd reason, it felt like everyone was afraid to speak, or perhaps on a more practical side, the weather was so dreary that it depressed everyone out of speaking. I decided to go with the latter.

When I was full, and still had found no conversation with Sailor Dee and Bernie, I decided to bid them farewell until later. Just before exiting the Mess Hall though, I spied Mr. Aero in a secluded area of the Hall, all by his lonesome. He wore the same expression I last saw him with: a look of worry. I decided to go over and perhaps council him.

"Mr. Aero, is something wrong?" I asked when I was within earshot. He seemed to be startled out of his thoughts. Then he turned to me with a sheepish grin and replied, "Oh, Mr. L'astraya. Nothing important, really…" he slightly trailed off. I raised a brow. "Really?" I pressed as I sat down across from him. Mr. Aero then looked like he was having an internal battle with himself, until finally he said to me, "Mr. L'astraya, does changing the course without consulting the navigator make any sense to you?" "No, I can't say that it does." I said. "Me either. So a question that has been eating at me all day is this: Why would Captain Vul change course without consulting me? It makes no sense, whatsoever!" he said, seeming rather perplexed, even slightly raising his hands up. I thought for a moment, and then I said, "Well, he did say we were behind since before we left, perhaps before departing he consulted another navigator? Is sounds plausible."

He shook his head, eyes closed. "No, because I've sailed with him for many-a-year, I am his go-to guy for things such as this." He contradicted.

I furrowed my brows in thought, racking my brain for another reasonable answer. Mr. Aero took notice. "I'm sorry Mr. L'astraya, I didn't mean to get you worked up about this too, I was merely thinking aloud. I'm sorry to have troubled you." He said, and then he got up and left.

**{oOo}**

(Mr. Wake's POV)

I decided to hit the hay early tonight. The day had really bruised and beaten me, and my single eye drooped with fatigue. My old bones creaked with every step I trudged, until I reached my bed. I gazed upon it as if it were a long lost friend, and then climbed in, my muscles groaning with effort.

I closed my eye with a sigh, and instantly my mind plunged to black, already beginning to float down the river created by the Fountain of Dreams.

…

Suddenly I was on board the S.S. Stargazer. I was standing at the very front of the bow, staring out at the massive expanse of sea before me. Huge puffy clouds were in the sky, and the wind blew directly into my face, carrying with it the call of gulls. It was beautiful. I looked to my right, and there stood the great, Captain Cyrus, the Sir Kibble. He was adorned in his regal captain's armor, and also was gazing at the huge mass of blue. He looked to me and nodded, and I nodded back. I was good to be by his side again, even though I knew this was merely a dream. In reality, he was long dead, but for now he was very much alive.

Suddenly a bright flash of lightning was seen, followed be a deafening clap of thunder.

I was temporarily blinded, but when I regained my sight, Captain Cyrus was no longer there. The ocean was now in turmoil in a great storm. The ship was rocking violently on the treacherous waters, and I lost my balance. I toppled over and was slammed into the railing of the ship, tossed aside carelessly by the forces of nature. When my head made contact with solid wood, imaginary pain shot through my head.

Weakly I creaked open my eye, still within the dream. I wanted to close it instantly when I saw what I saw. But despite my efforts, my sub-conscious refused to let my gaze escape the scene.

Fire. The S.S. Stargazer was on fire.

It was a huge inferno, eating away at the ship, like a hungry demon created from the element. Crew members fled frantically in every which way, trying to escape its jaws.

This was the replaying of a horrid memory. It was not the first time this had happened, however it hadn't haunted me in what seemed like years. I recognized the section of the memory, and I groaned with dread, because I knew what came next.

On que, a small Simirror ran across the deck in panicked frenzy, loud cries escaping his throat. A pirate was in hot pursuit, a sick laugh emitting from him. The fateful falter of steps caused the Simirror to fall, and the pirate caught up and pinned him down. With an expert swing of his sword, the Simirror was no more.

I had never known this Simirror. Never before in my life, until the event. That did not stop the rage that welled up inside me at the sight of the injustice. I lunged for the pirate. I'd done it back then, and I did it now, desperately wanting to avenge the Simirror.

It was to no avail though, as was every time I relived this moment. The pirate sensed me coming, and when I was close, he held up his arm and cast me aside into a corner. I looked up to see the fiend I was certain was to end my life, but smoke clouded my vision. However, I saw the distinct sillouhette of him, and I saw his bloodied silver sword slowly approaching my face. Determined to face death until the end, I kept my eye wide open as he placed the blade below it, and slowly created a deep gash. _He's toying with me… _I thought angrily. Then he raised his blade, and I braced myself, but instead of a sharp penetrating feeling, I felt the blunt end of a sword and blacked out.

…

I awoke with a sudden jolt. I glanced at a small clock ticking away on my side table. 10:26 is what it read. I heaved a sigh. There was no way I was getting back to sleep after that dream. Grunting, I heaved myself out of bed, and slipped into the silent hallways below deck.

When I reached the upper-deck, I strode over to the railing and gazed at the silent black sea and the celestial beings in the sky. Fresh air seemed to help people after they experienced nightmares, so I decided to give it a try.

It seemed to be working, as my nerves were calmed quite a bit after a mere few minutes. The wind quietly whispered soothing notes in my ears. Then out of nowhere, I decided I wanted to be in the crow's nest.

I climbed the ridiculously tall ladder, and when I reached the top, I was surprised to see Kirby L'astraya there. He seemed lost in gazing at the stars with his telescope. "Fine night for stargazing." I said as a greeting. Kirby lowered his scope and turned to me smiling. "A bit too cold for my taste though." He replied. "Ah, but that's when it's best to stargaze! The atmosphere is too cold for clouds to form, and that means the stars can't hide from ye." "I know, but I'm from warmer places, so I'm just not used to it." Kirby explained. "Here, let me grab ahold of your telescope. In a night like tonight, the star Zaltiar should be a sight to behold, and I'd like to show the lass to ye." I requested. Kirby nodded and handed me his telescope.

It was a fine thing, the telescope. It was gold-plated, and had intricate designs of it, depicting many different constalations. Kirby must've noticed me studying it, because he said, "It was my father's. He liked stars, I liked stars, so he gave it to me. Every constalation is carved on it so we don't forget them. Even some we made up are on there." "Aye, stars do bind us in many ways." I agreed.

The entire celestial realm opened up to me as I peered through the mystifying lense. It was as beautiful as the last time I saw it, and every time before that. While searching for Zaltiar, however, something else caught my single eye.

It was on the horizon. Because it was so dark, I wasn't quite sure if it was really there, but the moon illuminated it, proving its existence. It was a huge cloud of thick fog, and it was moving towards us.

"What the blue blazes…?" I mumbled. "Mr. Wake, is that a cloud of fog?" Kirby confusedly asked. I removed the telescope from my optic and found that I could see the cloud with my naked eye. "Aye, it is lad. But… that shouldn't be possible. Fog is a type of cloud, but it's too cold tonight for clouds to form…" I said trailing off, because I was utterly confused. Any other sailor might brush this off and think, 'Oh, I guess it _is_ possible', but I wasn't any other sailor, and I knew something wasn't right.

"It's a lot closer now." Kirby observed. I couldn't believe it! I had looked away for a mere few seconds and the cloud was practically to us! Bewildered, I looked through the spyglass once more. How I wish I hadn't.

I was barely able to see through the fog, but when I looked hard enough, I was unfourtnate enough to make out a large figure hiding within the grey.

"No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! It isn't! Stars above, it isn't! Dear Lord, please, no!" I began to shout loudly, sweat beading my brow, my heart threatening to burst through my chest in fear. "What?! What is it?! What did you see?!" Kirby exclaimed, totally shaken from my rant. I quickly faced him and in a deathly serious tone said, "Listen, we need to alert everyone to get to their battle stations!" "Battle stations?!" Kirby yelled. "Yes battle stations! Hurry! We don't have mu-"

**BANG!**

The ship suddenly lurched sideways. Mr. Wake and I held fast to the crow's nest railing and managed to keep from falling out. We heard many alarmed shouts come from below. "We've been hit!" cried one. "Quickly, we have to put out the fires!" cried another. My breathing, I realized, was rapid. Suddenly the boat lurched again, and once again Mr. Wake and I braced. Smoke had reached the crow's nest, and I shouted, "Mr. Wake, we need to get to the cannons and return fire!" He merely stared out at the sea and said in a low, terrified way, "It's too late… there's nothing we can do…

Slowly, I turned my eyes to follow his gaze.

Before me towered a ship of massive proportions. Its size was so unbelievable, I could only helplessly gawk. In its side were rows upon rows of cannons, and the hue of the wood told me it was made of the strongest wood. Somehow this monster had moved with the fog to allow a sneak attack. As it silently, and threateningly slid by, I saw the name "Battleship Halberd" painted of its bow in readable-sized font. "And so ye return for me…" I heard Mr. Wake say with a tremble. And then all Hell broke loose.

**Author's Note: ****Once again, I am so sorry for how long I took on this, but this is like the equivalent of two of my previous chapters, so I guess it evens things out. Don't expect them all this long though, even though I'll try and shoot for that. I hated ending the chapter here, because I finally got to the pirates you have all been waiting for! But I thought the chapter was getting a little too lengthy. So I ended it on a cliff hanger. In the next chapter, we will finally see our pirates in action! Just who are these pirates?! If you haven't already guessed, go play a Kirby game. By the way, I want to thank the people that reviewed my story so far! You don't know what a boost I got reading them! Y'all rock! Thanks for reading this chapter. :)**


End file.
